Angel
by YukiaPhoenix
Summary: Months have gone without signs of the organization, until one day a strange girl arrives at Teitan Elementary School. What does she have to do with the organization? How does she relate to Haibara? What are the secrets of Haibara's past? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont' own DC or any characters. Enjoy^^

Day after day, week after week, month after month… Still no traces of the Black Organization since Akai Shuuchi's death, and Conan hadn't heard anything from the FBI since. He was beginning to feel grumpy and discouraged. Haibara had told him the antidote would at least take another year to finish, so he would be stuck as a kid until then. Conan sighed as he walked down the halls of Teitan Elementary School toward his classroom.

"Ah-le-le? Now what would a elementary school student be sighing for?" asked Haibara in her sarcastic tone. His friends had caught up to him and he didn't even notice.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"You know, you're a really bad liar," she teased. Conan rolled his eyes.

"I heard a new transfer student is coming here!" said Ayumi excitedly.

"And she came from America!" added Mitsuhiko.

"Cool," muttered Conan as he put his backpack on his desk and sat down.

"Children, please quiet down. I would like to introduce your new classmate, Yukia Kiyomizu," announced Kobayashi-sensei. A girl stood next to her. She had yellow bob cut hair and aqua blue eyes that shined with brightness. She smiled at the whole class, making the students all mesmerized.

"She's so pretty!" exclaimed many students.

Conan was the only one with a bored expression on his face. Suddenly someone squeezed his hand. It was Haibara, shivering in fear, her eyes wide. The expression she only had on if there was an organization member nearby.

"You're kidding right?"Conan asked.

"No. I - I felt it. She smiled directly at me, and the pressure feeling just washed over me," stammered Haibara.

"She's only 7 years old… I think you might have a fever or something," he assured.

"Yukia-chan, you can pick wherever you want to sit," Kobayashi-sensei said, "You can sit next to Genta-kun, if you don't mind, or I'll get another desk for you."

"It's ok. I'll sit next to him," said Yukia in a crystalline voice. Genta was speechless with joy, and the other boys looked at him with jealousy. Yukia sat down next to him and gave him a smile.

"Nice to meet you,"she said. Genta was blushing furiously now.

"N-Nice to m-meet you,"Genta replied. Yukia giggled, making him blush even more. With Yukia just two desks away from her, Haibara felt the dreaded feeling wash over her entire body.

"Ok. Let's start our lesson now,"Kobayashi-sensei said.

3 hours pass, Break Time

A crowd of kids swarmed near Yukia's desk. Everybody except Conan and Haibara had gone up to her to ask questions.

"How old are you?"

"What's it like in America?"

"Why did you come to Japan?"

"Can we be friends?"

"Quiet down class. I know you're excited and all, but I think it'd be best if you ask her questions one at a time,"said Kobayashi-sensei.

"Well, from the questions that you guys already asked me, I am seven years old like most of you. I was born in America and went to school there for preschool and kindergarten, but my parents suddenly had to come to Japan for work. In America I was home schooled so I don't really know much about the schools there, but it's really a great place," Yukia said, "and yes, I can be friends with all of you."

There were a lot a oohs and aahs from the students, and Yukia laughed. She looked at Conan and Haibara, who were still sitting in their seats, with a questioning look. Haibara was holding tightly onto Conan's hand and glanced at Yukia. Finding Yukia was also looking at her, she let out a small gasp and looked away, shivering.

"Are you ok?"Yukia asked caringly,"is anything wrong?"

"Oh no, it's ok. She's just a little shy, that's all,"Conan quickly replied. "Oi oi. Haibara, I think your senses are overreacting. She looks like a normal 1st grader to me,"Conan whispered.

Haibara didn't speak. She was back to feeling alone, in the darkness, with nowhere to hide, and them watching her every move, waiting for the right time to strike. To take away the ones precious to her like they did before…

My first fanfic! Plz Rate&Review! ^^

I know it's a little confusing but things will get clearer in the next chapters:D


	2. Chapter 2

"Detective Boys?"Yukia asked.

"Yes, and we receive a lot of requests every day!"said Genta, reaching in his shoe for any pieces of paper. His smile quickly turned into a frown. "Ummm… we don't have a request today, but we get lots of them usually,"he managed.

_We don't get any on other days either… _thought Conan with his oi oi face.

"Anyways, why don't you join the detective boys? We always solve the cases no matter how hard it is. I'm sure you'll like it!"Mitsuhiko said.

_It's usually me who does all the solving and saving,_ thought Conan.

"Sure! It sounds pretty interesting,"Yukia said.

"Yay!"exclaimed Genta and Mitsuhiko at the same time.

"Oh! I almost forgot! My mom told me to go to the bank and make a deposit!get the New Year's money so she can use it to buy the new Kamen Yaiba DVD!"Mitsuhiko said.

"We can come with you, right Conan?"Ayumi said.

"Huh? O sure…"Conan said.

"Well then, come on let's go," said Ayumi, "Yukia-san do you want to come?"

"Sure…"she said. The four of them ran out of the school, Haibara and Conan walking behind them.

"This is bad. Why didn't you do something? She might be related to the organization!"Haibara said.

"It's ok. If she joins the Detective Boys it's going to be easier to monitor her," Conan said, "I'll protect you so don't worry." Haibara blushed.

**Teito Bank**

*gunshot*

"Close the entrances and lock the shutters!"shouted a robber, "Everyone gather in one place now!" People murmured and carefully scooted to the rear of the bank. The Detective Boys were also in the bank. _Geez…I never get a break do I? _Conan thought.

"What do we do Conan?"Ayumi whispered.

"Just comply to what the robbers say. I'll think of a plan."he replied.

"Now… for a hostage…" a robber said. People averted their gaze. He looked around, and his gaze focused on Haibara. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, looking her in the eye.

"What about you, little girl? You can be the hostage," he said.

"NO!"Conan shouted, and jumped in front of her. "I can be the hostage. Leave her alone." The robber smacked him with his gun and took the squirming Haibara. Conan was thrown onto the floor.

"Anyone attempt anything and this girl will die!"he announced. The Detective Boys could only stand and watch. Haibara was taken back to the front of the bank.

"What do we do?"Genta whispered.

"We can't just stand and watch! Haibara-san will get hurt,"Mitsuhiko said.

"Let's see. There's three robbers that are all armed. I can take down two with my stun watch and soccer ball, but the other one…"Conan said, "This might need a plan."

"Ok! All the bank employees pack all the money into those suitcases! Hurry up!"the robbers shouted. "The rest of you just sit there and don't move!" Haibara looked desperately at the Detective Boys, trying to see if they had come up with a plan.

"See that case over there? The one they aren't using to pack money with? That's probably a bomb. I think they want to blow this place up after they escape with the money," Conan said.

"What do we do?"Ayumi asked.

"Ok. So here's what we'll do. I'll shoot one with my tranquilizer, and then when they're all looking at him I'll hit the other one's gun with my soccer ball so that it hopefully reaches Haibara. The last robber would then see me, but Haibara should be able to shoot him"

"Ehhhhhh? Haibara's going to shoot him?"asked Genta.

"Remember when you guys first met her she "accidentally" shot the gun? I think she can do it again. So you guys ready?"

"Yes," they said. Conan opened the lid of his watch and shot the first robber.

"Hey are you ok?" the other two asked him. A soccer ball then knocked the second robber unconscious. The gun fell out of the second robber's hand. Haibara was bewildered for a few seconds but then understood. She reached out for the gun, but was too late. The third robber had grabbed both her and the gun. He pointed the gun at her.

"You're pretty smart, boy. But you still lost. Don't worry. I'll grant her a quick her a quick death,"he said.

"Damn it,"Conan muttered. He looked around for any help or any trick he could use, but the people were all too scared.

"Say goodbye to your friend!" the robber laughed. Suddenly, there was a gunshot, and the robber let go of Haibara and fell. He had been shot in the shoulder. The people cheered, and the Detective Boys rushed over to Haibara and helped her up. Conan whirled around just in time to see Yukia lowering a still smoking handgun.

"Wha? Where'd you get that gun?"he asked.

"When the robber was first talking to Haibara-san I grabbed the gun out of his back pocket. He didn't even notice!"she said.

"Who are you?" Conan asked.

"I'm just a normal first grader who just transferred to your school," she answered with her eyes full of innocence.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"You're a detective, right? Figure it out. I can't tell you. You know, A Secret Makes A Woman, Woman,"said Yukia with a cold, challenging smile.

**Suspense! haha!Thx 4 reading! next chapter will be put up in a few days;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thx **3aboOorah **and Kernal-chan 4 the reviews:D Anyways,

Conan stared, wide-eyed, at Yukia.

"What, is Kudo Shinchi stunned for the first time in his life?"She said with a smirk.

Conan gasped. "You're one of them aren't you? You know about them right? Gin and Vodka?"

"Well of course I know them. Especially Vermouth. I have a personal relationship to her,"Yukia said, amused at the horrorstricken face of Conan. Ayumi and Genta came running with Haibara towards them.

"Conan! Ai-chan's fine, and the police have arrived. Do you want to go home now?"Ayumi asked.

"Guys! Get away! She might be dangerous!"he yelled at them, implying the dangerous one to be Yukia. Mitsuhiko and Genta looked at each other, and started laughing.

"Conan! Stop joking! How can she be dangerous?" They laughed. Haibara gave him a look, mentally asking him if she was one of them, and he nodded. She gasped, and backed away. A group of police officers walked towards them.

"Witnesses say that someone shot a gun that wounded the criminal. Which of you did it? It's very dangerous to handle a gun! You could've hurt one of the hostages!" one of them roared.

"It was me," Yukia said as if bored. The police looked dumbstruck. She looked at them. "What? Have a problem with the daughter of an FBI agent shooting a gun at a dangerous criminal?" She smirked at Conan. "I wouldn't have even tried getting the gun if I didn't know how to shoot."

The flash of realization shot through Conan.

"Then yo-you're _her _daughter?"he asked, baffled.

"That's right! I'm Yukia. Yukia Starling," she said with a wink very similar to Jodie's.

"Wh-what?"Haibara gasped.

"Uhhh… did we miss anything?" the other three asked.

"Oh no, never mind it,"Yukia said with a smile. "I know there's a lot of questions you want to ask, but let's get home first, ok?" she said to Conan, who nodded. The baffled policemen looked at her as she went out of the bank. On their way home, with Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko gone, she told Conan and Haibara.

"My mother was away on another case. The government called her back to America, so she sent me to keep an eye on you, Haibara-san. That's why you haven't been hearing much from the FBI. They were all sent back to America," she explained.

"Thank goodness you're not one of those black clothed guys. But you said you had some personal relationship to Vermouth?"Conan asked.

"Well she's my mother's most bitter enemy,"she said, "After all, she did kill my grandpa."

"Ohh.. I see," he answered. "Well, it has been a rather exciting day. See you tomorrow!" Both he and Haibara waved her goodbye.

"That explains everything,"Haibara said with a sigh.

"What are you sighing for? Feel sad that I can't protect you anymore?"he teased.

"Wha- No! Of course not!" she said, blushing furiously. He gave her hand a squeeze and she quickly shook it off. Haibara smiled for the first time that day.

**The story mostly focused on Yukia until now, so I'm switching to Haibara in the next few chapters. Plz review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thx to anyone who commented. U R awesome! :D**

**anyways...**

"And the culprit is you!" Heiji shouted, pointing towards a trembling man. "You killed the victim using a little trick of yours!"

The Detective Boys, while walking back home from school, happened to meet Heiji at a crime scene. As usual, both Conan and Hattori solved the case at the same time, and Conan let Hattori finish the case.

"As you have all seen, while I was walking with those kids I suddenly saw a woman fall of the 4th floor of this apartment onto the floor, and she hit her head, consequently killing herself. A wheelchair followed her. And, you,"Hattori said, pointing again towards the culprit, "this little trick of yours can be easily replicated. Show them, Conan."

Conan, who was on the balcony under the 4th floor with the others, said, "The culprit was at the time of the crime scene waiting where I am now. He probably put something the victim wanted to check out in the balcony railing, which in this case is, the necklace that was later found in the trash bags. While waiting on the balcony below her, he then pulled the fishing line that was attached to a wheelchair towards himself so it would go in the direction of the victim. When the victim saw the wheelchair speeding towards her, she inevitably leaned back, but the railing, which was already unstable, didn't catch her and she fell to her death. The culprit had beforehand already sawed the old railing off and placed another weaker one there. So now, if I pull the fishing line," he said, pulling the fishing line with all his strength, "the wheelchair would fall to the ground."

"WAIT!"Hattori suddenly shouted. Conan looked up, and saw that Haibara was standing in the same place as the victim had been, examining a hard disk in the sun. She whirled around, and her eyes went wide. It was too late. Conan had already made the wheelchair speed towards her, and she was knocked down onto the ground below.

"HAIBARA!"they all screamed.

"Hattori, finish the case!" Conan yelled, as he rushed down with the others. Haibara was unconscious and bleeding badly. Conan checked her pulse.

"She's still alive, but barely! Quick! Call the ambulance!" he yelled. Haibara was clutching something very tightly in her hands. Conan looked at it. It was the hard disk, now covered in blood. He took it and put it in his pocket

_Haibara, please be all right… Please…Please…_he chanted silently in his head, the whirring alarms of the ambulance coming nearer.

_Please be all right…_

**Kinda short... Sorry if you didn't really understand the case... but**

**next chap will be better, and a great secret revealed about Haibara! Plz review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, I was a little busy. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Detective Conan.**

"How is she? Is Haibara ok?" everyone was asking.

"I can't say for sure. It's already a miracle she didn't immediately die after falling from such a height. She has a concussion. The good thing is, she landed on her side so her head isn't wounded disastrously, but her right arm and leg bones are completely shattered. I'm afraid she's going to be disabled for the rest of her life. We've done the best we can. Now it's up to her to see if she can survive. To be frank, there's about a one in a thousand chance that she wakes up from her coma," the doctor said, his head bowed low.

"Haibara-san…" Mitsuhiko started.

"She…" Ayumi sobbed. The detective boys burst into tears. Conan looked at the doctor, eyes wide, trying to take in the dreadful information.

_No… This can't be true… Just because of a silly mistake I made… no… NO! _He bolted towards the room where Haibara was lying in her hospital bed, flung open the door, and made his way towards her. She looked peaceful, as if she was just taking a nap. Everybody else looked through the doorway, their faces showing grief as they watched him grasp her hands, bend down, and start sobbing.

3 weeks later…

"He's been sitting there for 4 hours already, and he's done that for 3 weeks straight. Don't you think we should persuade him to go now?" Ayumi asked.

"I agree. All we can do is hope for the best, sitting there all day won't make her wake up faster," Mitsuhiko said, "Come, let's go get him." The detective boys hurried over to Conan.

"Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked. "We should go now. It's getting late."

"Yah Conan. Let's go," Genta said. Conan sighed, and stood up.

"Let's go," he said reluctantly.

"_Akemi… No! Don't kill her! Kill me instead!"_ Conan whirled around and ran back to Haibara. Her face was contorted in a painful expression.

"Haibara! Oi Haibara!" Conan yelled, a surge of hope rose inside him. Haibara's eyes slowly opened.

"Akemi!" she breathed, then let out a soft groan. The grogginess soon left her eyes and she looked around. Conan was standing beside her, a worried expression on his face. The other three crowded around her bed.

"Haibara-san!"

"Ai-chan! You're awake!" Ayumi almost screamed. Their faces were overcome with happiness. Joyful tears filled Conan's weary eyes.

"Wh-what happened?..." Haibara asked, looking around at her surroundings. "O ya I remember now…"

"The doctor said that you were going to die! But you lived!" Genta cried.

"Anyways, let's get the doctor to look at her first," Mitsuhiko said. They called the doctor over, and after he examined her he said,

"I can't believe it! It's truly a miracle! She survived so all those injuries, and she's only a child! She'll get better if she rests enough, but her arm and leg… I'm afraid those won't heal…"

Haibara lifted her arm gingerly, and let out a small yelp of pain.

"I'm sorry Haibara. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have been so careless." Conan said.

"The doctor said you'll be disabled for life, that's not true, right?"Ayumi asked solemnly.

Haibara smiled weakly.

"You owe me, Edogawa-kun," she said.

"I'll do anything to repay you," he said, a remorseful expression on his face. He wanted to punish himself, seeing that Haibara wouldn't even yell at him was a greater pain than it would be if she was angry at him. Haibara smiled.

"I'm a little tired. You guys should go back home now, it's getting dark," she said. The four turned to leave.

"Kudo-kun," she whispered, "come at midnight."

"Eh?" he asked, but she already went to sleep again. A mind full of questions, he followed the other three out of the hospital.

Later that night…

Soft moonlight shone in from the room's window pane, illuminating the floor. Haibara laid in bed, thinking about the hallucination she saw of Akemi. She had watched her being shot, and could do nothing…

Haibara's hospital room door slid open. Carrying his skateboard, Conan came in and sat down beside Haibara.

"Haibara… I'm sorry…It's all because of me…" Conan's eyes welled with tears.

"It's fine," Haibara smiled, raising her good hand to gingerly touch his cheek. His eyes widened.

"No it's not! You're disabled all because of me! Because I was an idiot… Such an idiot!"

"I have to admit it would've been logical to look before you tried to demonstrate, but the past can't be changed, can it?" Haibara smiled, "I brought you here because I wanted to show you something. Can you carry me to the floor, where the moonlight is?" she gestured to the small blocklike shape made by the moonlight shining in from outside. Conan, though confused, complied. He put his arms under her and lifted her out of her bed, then set her down on the floor. Haibara winced, but managed to get into a sitting position, then said "watch". She closed her eyes and held her left hand up. Conan saw that the moonlight shining on her gave her a faint white glow, but then realized it wasn't the moonlight. She was actually glowing herself! He watched in awe as the luminosity from her entire body came in waves, concentrating at her outstretched hand. A shimmering light appeared in it, and grew bigger and bigger until it became a swirling white orb. Conan was speechless as he watched the orb slowly circulate around her wounded right arm. After a minute or so, she wiggled her fingers and bent her arm a few times, then sighed.

"It healed? Wh-what is that?" Conan asked, amazed by what he saw.

"I actually don't know. I discovered this power when I was about eleven. I was still in the organization back then, and Gin used to shoot me for fun. Cruel, huh? Well, that time he was in a really bad mood so he went a little overboard. I was lying there in a pool of blood under the moonlight. I really thought I was going to die, until the orbs just appeared out of nowhere. They saved my life. I haven't told anyone about this, so you are the first one to see it. Miraculous, huh?" she said, examining her healed arm, then started on her leg. Once again the bright orbs appeared and swirled around her leg.

"Haibara?"

"What?"

"Um… I have a question." She turned to face him. "Are- are you human?" Haibara stared at him for a moment, then let out a small laugh. "Who knows? I don't." She got up, and turned to her bed and stumbled. Conan caught her in his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just tired, that's all." He laid her on the bed and tucked her in. Haibara gave him a weak smile, then closed her eyes.

"Oh yah! What was so important about the hard disk?" he asked, but she had already fallen asleep. Conan smiled at her. He slowly leaned in and kissed her cheek, then turned and left.

_Thank goodness, Haibara…_

From a dark corner, a concealed figure had been watching the entire scene. She smirked, and walked away into the darkness.

**Please review, if you know the feeling of an author who just wants an opinion on their story. Thx in advance.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! As always, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, thank you for your support. I've realized that my chapters **_**are**_** a little short, as pointed out by **_**juststoppingby. **_**I've tried to lengthen it but sometimes you just have writer's block, ya know? Anyways,**

A droplet of water, clinging to the roof of the cave, threatened to fall into a puddle below. The sound of footsteps resonated around the walls of the cavern. A cloaked figure stepped into view, dressed entirely in black. His hand groped around until it felt a dent in the walls shaped like a hand, and pressed. A rumbling of rock of the other side, the ground shook as a huge boulder moved aside to show a door, neatly camouflaged. The person stepped to the other side, making sure not to step in any of the water. He put his hand on the door, and gave a slight push. It gave way and creaked open, showing a dimly lit room. Suddenly, two guns pointed at him from nowhere.

"Who are you?" a gruff voice called out. Gin.

"Oh my!" the person sneered, "I guess the first thing I shall have to teach you is manners. You shouldn't be pointing guns at your _boss, _now should you?"

"Boss?" another voice asked.

"Yes, Vodka, I said _boss,_" the person replied, amused.

"How do you know our names? Come with me," Gin demanded, shoving the gun against the person's skull. "Boss will kill you immediately if you don't cooperate."

"You mean your previous boss? Oh, I'm very sorry, but I bust him head off," the person replied sarcastically. He reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out a blood covered head.

"BOSS!" both men yelled out, startled.

"Now then, you'd better call together all the organization's members. I will become the new Boss. If you object, I can of course do then same thing to you," he said, gesturing to the head, smiling ominously.

**_. . ._**

After a month in the hospital, Haibara went outside for the first time. The hospital had let her out, after the doctor had been bribed by Conan not to make a big deal out of Haibara's overnight recovery, which was quite successful. The detective boys including Yukia had asked what happened, but Conan just told them it was magic, which had an element of truth to it. No one believed him, though, and they just all took for granted that it was a secret he and Haibara would never tell. Life returned to normal soon after that, as if nothing ever happened.

One day, after school when Conan and Haibara were walking together, she asked him to come to the professor's house with her.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have the antidote, but don't get too excited," she added as his face lit up and then went into a frown again, "it'll only work for about a week. But that's plenty of time to get with your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh thanks Haibara!" he almost yelled. He pelted toward the professor's house, Haibara running behind him.

_Glad you're happy, Kudo-kun, _she thought, she tried to be happy but she couldn't help but feel the stabbing pain in her heart. _I never knew I would fall in love with him, but I did… I knew it would cause me more sadness but I couldn't help it… _she looked at the widely grinning Conan. _Well, his happiness is mine, I guess…_

Haibara led her way back to the house and down into the basement. She fumbled around the drawer until she pulled out a little vial with a red and white pill in it.

"Here," she said, handing it to him, "it's the same like all the other pills I gave you, process is the same."

"Thanks! "Conan exclaimed, taking the pill in his hand, "Haibara what about you? Don't you want to change back?"

"I don't know… I mean there's not going to be anything different by me taking the pill, I'm not going outside and meeting someone or anything…"

"O who cares? Just take it! I want to see what you look like," Conan said.

"You already did at Haido City Hotel, on the roof, remember?"

"Well I want to see you without glasses and not covered in blood," he replied, and brushed her comment away with a wave of his hand. "See ya!" he said, and strode to the bathroom. Haibara sighed. _I guess it won't hurt…_ she got her change of clothes, found a second pill, and gulped it down.

A while later, the renowned high school detective strode out into the kitchen, where Hakase was preparing dinner. The professor nearly jumped.

"Shinichi? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" he remarked, "it does feel good to have my old body back though. O ya where's Haibara?"

"Ai-kun? I haven't seen her."

"Did someone say my name?"

A teen with strawberry blonde hair was leaning against the door, her arms crossed and a usual smirk on her face. Shinichi started at her for a whole minute, before managing,

"Ha-haibara?"

"It's supposed to be Shiho. But I don't really mind anyways. If Ran or anyone sees me call me Shiho. Just tell them I'm a friend you met on a case," she said. Shinichi managed a small nod, his eyes still fixed on her. She went forward and knocked him on the head.

"Wake up, won't you?"

"Sorry you just look…"

"Well?"

"Different…." He stuttered. Haibara couldn't help but admit she was a little disappointed in his reply.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go meet with your dear girlfriend."

"O yes!" he said, suddenly jerking straight up, and walked out.

"And don't forget, ONE WEEK, ok? Don't overdo it."

"Hai, hai," he said, "well, see yal!", and closed the door behind him. Shiho sighed, and turned around. Hakase was also looking at her.

"Hakase would you stop staring?"

"I'm sorry, but you don't really seem like Ai-kun anymore. I feel like saying nice to meet you again."

"Well I'll forgive you, since you haven't seen me in this form before. Well, I'm going down to the basement again," she said. Once she was inside, she plopped herself onto the bed. The jabbing sensation in her heart grew. _He should be arriving at the detective agency now. What would he say to Ran? Would he go on a date with her? Oh, why am I thinking about this?_ But she could not help but feel a pang of jealousy. _This is my fate, and I can't run away. I have to accept it._ She took a deep breath, and started to work on the pill again.

**_. . . _**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? DIDN'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" Ran almost yelled.

"I'm sorry Ran, I was busy with a huge case," he pleaded with her. Seeing her glare soften a little, he decided to take the chance. He ran forward and hugged her. Ran gasped.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course!" Ran answered.

"Great! Why don't we go to Shirahama Beach?"

"Why not?"

"Ok tomorrow? Meet me at the front of my house at 9 in the morning," he said.

They talked for a few hours and finally Shinichi left. Ran watched him through the window as he walked away whistling. _I still can't believe he's back!_ She thought happily.

**_. . . _**

Shiho opened her eyes, the sun shining through the window in the room. She sighed, remembering that she had already given the pill to Conan and he was back to Shinichi and also that she cried herself to sleep. She got dressed and went to make breakfast. The sound of a car approached. Shiho looked out the window and saw Shinichi helping Ran into the car. They were laughing and talking, and she sighed. _No. _She told herself. _I can't be so selfish. This was how it used to be, it was I who messed everything up. _Yet she couldn't help but feel lonely again.

For Ran and Shinichi it was a day of fun. After going to the beach, Shinichi took Ran to the expensive restaurant where he had failed to confess to her last time.

"We're back here again," Ran exclaimed. "Oh I almost forgot. What did you want to tell me the other time?"

"Uhh… it's… it's just that… I wanted to tell you that I liked you!" he blurted out, his cheeks on fire. Ran blushed, then smiled.

"I-I do too," she said. They had a very nice meal, which was made twice as good because of the fact that they were officially girlfriend and boyfriend.

"I'll drop you back off at the detective agency, ok?" Shinichi said as they were walking in the parking lot.

"Sure!" Ran said as she got on the car As they got outside, a drop of water fell on the windshield of the car. Then another. And another.

"It's raining," Ran said.

"No, it's actually snowing," Shinichi said, pointing at the raindrops, "They're actually melting when they hit the windshield, see?" Soon it was clearly snowing. Shinichi and Ran chatted and laughed, both feeling like today was the best day they ever had. As they were nearing Shinichi's house, Ran said,

"What's that?" Shinichi looked in the direction she was pointing. Near the professor's house on the snow there lay something. A figure. As he got closer he saw it. A teen girl with strawberry blonde hair, lying in the snow. As he parked the car and ran out towards her, his worst suspicions were confirmed. The body and the snow around it was stained by a deep red. Blood, lots and lots of it.

Haibara.

**The mighty cliffhanger… haha**

**Don't kill me for the Ran/Shinichi parts, I just wanted to not make it too OOC. **

**Well, like the story? How'd I do? Review! Plz! Thx in advance! **** ^.^ **

**'til next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!  
>I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story. <strong>

**There are a few reasons why... although I don't think anyone will care xD**

**I started getting busy, and because I stopped writing for so long, the plot that I originally thought of will not work in the current DC storyline. **

**Bourbon's identity was revealed and stuff, and other things have happened... **

**Also... I had the elaborate plot all thought out a year ago, but I forgot... lol**

**And... I kinda lost interest in the ShihoXShinichi pairing (dont kill me!) cuz I was introduced to a new one(NOT Shinran)**

**Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers, and sorry again...**


End file.
